Sea of Glass
Population 23,000 Pono al a Ono Terrain The sea of glass is large oblong ring of islands rising from a vast sea mount in the middle of the ocean. It was once a massive super-volcano almost 100 miles across on the narrow side, and twice that on the long side. Multiple jagged peaks rise from the waters. Large portions of the islands are made of basalt and obsidian, their sharp, shiny surfaces glistening in the sun. This gives the islands their name. Above the waters, the islands are very poor, with scrubby patches of moss and lichen attempting to live on the rocks. It would likely be impossible for anything to grow here at all were it not for the vast flocks of migratory birds that stop there bi-annually. A single deep channel on the south east corner of the archipelago allows ships to access the interior. There are other locations where shoals and mounts might be crossed, but they are dependent on winds and tides, and can be quite treacherous. Below the waters it is completely different. Magma is close to the surface deep below the water, and numerous geothermal vents push huge quantities of nutrients up into the bowl formed by the caldera. Vast schools of fish make their homes along the walls. Clams and other bivalves grow to massive size, as do the starfish and mollusks that feed on them. It is also a stopping point for schools of fish, sharks, and cetacians migrating around Telluris. From the deeps come the Opea'a', a wide jawed primitive fish, to feed upon the bivalves at night. People The natives of the Sea of Glass are a sentient, bipedal cetacian of massive size. They call themselves simply Pono al a Ono, or “The Climbers”, as they are the only species they know of that is at home in both the water, and on land. There is little formal organization to their lands. They have a Speaker who is responsible for talks with the outside world. She was selected because her home was closest to the deep channel where ships enter. They also have a Watcher. His job is to predict and warn of things lik incoming storms or eruptions on the sea bed below. Beyond that, most disputes are settled by a simple majority agreement. Resources Resource: Adamantium (good); Nitrates {bird poop} Good; Import necesity: Fabric for natives, grain for non-natives Certainly the area is ripe for development. Obsidian and reflective basalt could be developed into strong, easily polished glass. There is an abundance of fish and seafood that could be harvested. But the Pono al a Ono have little interest in trade or exports. They do, however, have one resource they do develop in excess. A deep vent in the northern part of the ring produces Adamantium in significant quantities. Pono al a Ono do little more than harvest chunks of it to bash into primitive knives, buckles, and other small, useful items. Well, small to them. The extensive bird droppings provide an excellent source for nitrates needed for gunpowder. When the visiting humans asked for permission to harvest it, the Pono al a Ono made what only could be seen as a disgusted gesture and gave them permission to take all of it. When asked, the Pono al a Ono will say they lack for nothing. But they do have a passion for fabrics (linen, canvas, and particularly silk). Such tightly woven and beautiful sheets are a status symbol in their culture, and they decorate their cave homes with them. Non-natives can find lots of fish and seafood, but it is impossible to grow any sort of cereal crop on the islands. Religion They have no formal religion, and worship no named diety. However, the night sky holds a great fascination for them, and is a source of great debate, discussion, and philosophy. They honor their dead but taking them far away from the islands, out into the deep ocean, and allowing their bodies to sink to the deeps. In that way, it truly returns to the sea. Category:Regions Category:Island Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Island Regions of Telluris